custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/August 2013 Update (Part 1)
Hey there guys. It's BobTheDoctor27 here, bringing you an early monthly blog update this month. "Why?" you might ask. Well, it's my birthday on the 22nd August so I figured I might as well make this a prior to birthday blog and that I should make a post birthday blog to cover the second half of the month. New Chapters *''Night of the Long Knives'' (Part 2) *''Falling in the Black'' (Chapter 14) - Within the next few days Story Updates On the story front, remarkably little progress has been made, unfortunately. I've made great use of this summer. ''Falling in the Black'' Final drafts of Falling in the Black are currently being written and the next installment will be released in a matter of days. This chapter will feature both Santis and Caliga as well as Torlo and his group as they enter the Bohrok Nest. Additionally, after a brief discussion with Abc8920 about the Bohrok X issue, I think we've come up with a solution. The creation will be rebuilt from scratch, but will follow pretty much the same building design. The only difference will be that the creation will have actual arms as opposed to the Dalek weapons that caused so much of a problem. The eyestalk and drone-like appearance will remain because, in essence, Bohrok X is a robot chassis housing a Krana. I'll add some Mata red into the color scheme to compensate. ''The Powers That Should Be'' Update Seeing as The Powers That Should Be is going to be my take on how BIONICLE should have ended, I've recently decided that it would make sense to use more of the canon characters. Additionally, I've decided that the Matoran inhabitants now know of the Red Star since Turaga Nokama used her Kanohi Rau in the Great Beings' Laboratory and learnt of its significance. Thus, Turaga Nokama will be accompanying out team into space. Of course, this would be a wonderful opportunity to feature another canon character and to give people a final impression of Turaga. Vakama seems to have gotten over-exposed and, when we think of Turaga, we always think of him. We don't automatically think of the likes of Onewa or Nokama. Now, of course, Nuju would be a clear choice to want to go into space with his desire to see the stars but, without Matoro to translate for him... he'd be kinda hard to write for, and he'd probably need a new aide. Onewa would be very useful for passing some witty sarcasm, becoming something of a grouchy Turaga. Plus Toa and Turaga of Stone are few and far between in many stories these days. Of course, Nokama and Matau are - I believe - fan favorites and I've always wanted to write for them. Whenua and Vakama? Not so much. Which Turaga should accompany the team? Nokama Onewa Matau Nuju Currently, Raanu is the only new character that I have constructed. Like all other Matoran/Agori in this building style, he's a lot smaller - which is to make his size proportionate to that of the canon BIONICLE Stars. Additionally, I thought it best to give him a color change to Mata red and Bitil-yellow. If he appears at all, he'll be a member of the Spherus Magna ruling council, and that's always a useful role to fill. Of course, The Powers That Should Be is turning into quite a sizable project that I will be returning to soon and revamping some of the characters to make them more closely connected with the canon storyline. What would be the point of adding a tonne of new characters to a canon story anyway? I will, at some point, make a STARs version of Mavrah (Probably Pofia with a Pakari), as well as Kopaka and Pohatu Phantoka. Additionally, I have plans for a few Red Star inhabitants to make cameos once they arrive. Finally, as Chicken Bond and Vorred know from out online conversations, I painted a spare 2010 Hau into roughly the same shade of grey that BIONICLE and LEGO currently use. This, I am in a unique position where I can make a Krakua STARs. I won't add him to the team of characters as there would be two Toa of Sonics in the one team but I can definitely think of a use for him down on the ground with Raanu. Maybe he could be part of a team that goes to save Lewa and company from Velika's wrath. Since it's my birthday... here's Toa Vilnius Take a good long look. Because this building system is about to get used a whole lot more. Every single member of The Warbound is going to use that building system and, as a matter of fact, so is Toa Jollun once I revamp him. The design was initially created for Toa Sonitous and was a great way to use up some of my unneeded pieces, like Matoran limbs, LEGO System car fenders, Inika shoulders, Metru hips and 1x2 LEGO studs. So brace yourself for some more fully custom torsos when The Warbound arrive. Glonor's Fractures Universe Counterpart Finally, it's probably worth mentioning that I dropped a spoiler last month. Now, after considerable debate, I've seen a couple of interesting and creative responses that I didn't want to see forgotten. Here are the users and their top suspects: *Matoro58: Vancha, Outo or Sonitous *Vorred: Harma, Toa Thode *Jahoan17: Torlo Discussion Topics *Do the circumstances of Turaga Matoro's death not seem... strange? (See: Over Your Shoulder) *Theran killed Glonor in ''Patriots: Chapter 5... What are your thoughts on this development and will Vorred go down in history as "the guy who killed Glonor?" *In the story, Toa Thode's Kanohi Miru is often described as having a signature "creepy smile" much like that of a Skakdi, which is particularly disturbing given his role as a mercenary. Do you feel that this is conveyed in set form? Farewell Well, that's another blog post completed. I'll be making another one for later this month, which will contain pictures of the various Bricklink pieces I ordered for my birthday (There are several Kanohi and a couple of Kanohi Nuva that I found being sold for cheap prices from this seller). Until then, have a wonderful summer.